


Tied up on the Wedding Night.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Cullen fucks tim with toys, Cullen thinks about all the kinky things he can do to tim, DC Marriage Week, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn IS the plot!, Rope Bondage, Tim gets fucked by Cullen, Vibrators, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding night and Cullen wants it to be special for tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up on the Wedding Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I still can't believe I wrote 11 pages worth of porn. Well there's fluff in between but it's mainly porn. Written for DC Marriage Week's prompt of Wedding Night.

  Cullen finished tying the ropes around his husband’s body biting his lower lip as he looked to make sure the ropes were even. “You feel ok? It’s not too tight?” He asked looking at Tim bound and naked in front of him. Cullen hadn’t changed out of his dress shirt and pants yet wanting to get him ready first once they were home alone and dealt with putting away the wedding gifts…WHY did they get so many blenders?!

  Tim chuckled and squirmed testing his bonds out making sure they didn’t cut off his circulation to his arms. His legs were free of rope well if you didn’t count the ones under his butt anchoring the ones around his balls. “I’m fine. Just wondering where and how you learned to do this darling.” He said as he sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Cullen so his legs wouldn’t give out too soon if he was made to stand the rest of the night.

  “I um…well…looked it up and might have used one of your sparring robots for practice.” Cullen replied blushing as he undid the buttons on his shirt behind the folding screen in the corner of the room. “You…used my robots? To practice this?” Tim asked as he heard the rustle of fabric fall to the floor indicating that Cullen was most likely free of his shirt now.

  “Yeah that’s ok right? I um know I should have asked but I wanted it to be a secret.” Cullen responded as he got out of his pants and socks , sitting down on the small ottoman behind the screen as he brings over the box he left over there before the wedding. “ _Ok you can do this. I mean you’ve been dating for years now…and He’s batman now…and your still the same nerd who…_ ” “Cullen? You ok? I’d come over but I’m a little tied up at the moment.” That gets a laugh out of Cullen leave it to Tim to take this moment and make it funny.

  “You are ok though…right?’ Tim inquired his voice soft, ‘We don’t have to do anything beyond kissing and cuddling tonight Cullen. Ok?” Cullen smiled to himself “ _That’s Tim for you. Always concerned about what YOU want rather than what HE wants it’s actually really sweet._ ” “I know Tim. But I want to do this…do you want to back out?” He asks pausing at his boxers waiting for Tim's answer.

  Tim thought about it. On the one hand? Sex. Married sex. Probably very different from Living in Sin sex. This needs to be tested. On the other? Cuddling with his husband after a LONG day and night of dealing with people at the wedding and reception and writing thank you cards and putting away all the gifts…no really why did they end up with like 6 blenders? Was there a sale? He looked down at his cock barely hard and weighed his options…Sex leads to cuddling. Sex is good. Cuddles are also good. Ropes are chafing…wait no…that’s just an old scar itching on his wrist and he can’t get to it!!

  “I’m ok with sex. But…can you come over here and please scratch my wrist?” Cullen laughed and pulled his robe on walking out from behind the screen and sitting next to Tim. “Which wrist? Or should I just scratch them both?” He asked one hand trailing along his husband’s back the other resting on his thigh. “Both. Mmm…yes that’s good.”

  Cullen chuckled as he made sure to get the itch before he started to scratch at his husband’s beard like he was a giant cat. Tim melted at that and promptly…laid down his head in Cullen's lap like well…a cat. “Did I marry a giant cat?” Tim grinned at him. “Meow.” Cullen poked his cheek “Dork.” Tim smiled and shifted a bit, “So can’t decide if you want to be naked too or not?” Cullen blushed and nodded. “I had…well…I thought I should wear something like…lingerie but…” He looked down and Tim shifted so he was sitting up again.

  “Cullen. If you don’t want to wear it? You don’t have too. Just cause it’s our wedding night does not mean you have to be dressed in white lingerie. You could just be in this and I would be ok. As long as you’re comfortable. Ok?” Tim asked looking at Cullen wishing his arms were free so he could hold him. Cullen nodded and hugged Tim close laying his head on his shoulder.

  Tim kissed Cullen's head smiling. “So you were going to have your way with me?” he says a smirk in his voice nuzzling the top of Cullen's head. Cullen shifted a bit and Tim moved his head from Cullen's. “Good point. But you seem to not be ready for me.” He said gripping Tim's cock and stroking it slowly causing Tim to moan. “I’ll just get the last few things ready but you?’ he leaned in closer to Tim's ear nipping at the lobe as his hand worked Tim faster getting him hard, ‘You go soft? I’ll be displeased. Got it?”

  “Yes sir.” Tim said fighting back the moans as Cullen touched him knowing it was only to get him hard but still feeling his husband’s hand on his cock stroking him was always something he would never tire of. As soon as he was hard Cullen let go and hauled Tim up so he was standing. “Now stay just like that. I’ll be back in a second. Alright?” Cullen asked as he walked back towards the screen. “Yes sir.” Came the reply as he went behind it and changed his boxers from cotton to the silk ones in the drawer in the dresser behind the screen.

  He opened the drawer beneath that one and lifted the false bottom revealing a small assortment of their sex toys. “ _Now…do I want to just stick a vibe in him and play with the remote all night or should I use those nipple clamps we said we’d try out? Hmm…no not those. Maybe another night. For now? I’ll use this._ ” Cullen thought to himself as he picked up a simple riding crop.

  Smiling he looked up holding the crop in his hands and looked over at the mirror standing in the corner he had set it up earlier so Tim couldn’t see him if he looked and was ok with what he saw. Not the skinny kid who got beat up for being gay at 16 but a man married and in love with his childhood crush.

  Tim was still standing and his cock had barely moved from where it was standing up from how hard it was. Cullen smirked as he came out from behind the screen and walked over to his husband placing the crop under his chin and tilting his head up a bit. “Very good darling. You haven’t disappointed me. A part of me wants to reward you.’ Cullen trailed off lowering the crop and Tim's head with it, ‘Would you like that darling?”

  “If I may be glib sir?’ Tim asked and Cullen nodded, ‘I’ve just been standing here doing nothing but keeping from going soft so I don’t upset you. So it’s really up to you if I should be rewarded.” Cullen smiled a bit at Tim's answer. “ _He’s doing very well. I mean I wasn’t expecting that answer but it makes sense. And god he just looks so good tied up like this. I could literally just leave him tied up with a vibe going in him keeping on the edge._ ” He thought to himself as he considered Tim.

  Tim flexed a tiny bit under his husband’s gaze. “ _He’s being pretty quiet. Not that I mind but it’s a LITTLE unnerving since I’m tied up. I mean I’m standing and my legs are free so it’s not like I’m bound to the bed. But it’s still a bit odd for Cullen not to speak. Though it could be worse. The batsignal could start shining. THAT would definitely ruin the mood. Thank god for siblings who can cover your patrol._ ” Cullen chuckled snapping Tim out of his thoughts.

  “Something amusing sir?” Tim asked assuming he could speak freely since they didn’t say he could speak without being addressed. “Nothing just guessing your thoughts. Worried about Gotham needing you tonight?” Cullen asked laying a hand on Tim's cheek. “A bit. Then I remembered Cass said she’d cover for me tonight. And how it’s odd you aren’t speaking as much. Too many ideas?”

  Cullen nodded scratching Tim's beard a bit. “Something like that. Mainly if I should put a vibe in you and keep you on the edge of cumming all night or not. Well maybe not all night. But you’re being so good I can’t make up my mind.” He said trailing the crop over Tim's chest and down his abs. Tim's breath hitched a bit as the crop got closer to his crotch but he remained standing with his back straight.

  “You can move your legs so they don’t lock on you darling. I wouldn’t want you to fall down and get hurt.” Cullen said moving the crop so it avoided Tim's balls and cock. Tim nodded and bent his legs a bit, moving them so they didn’t lock or fall asleep on him. “Better?” He nodded and Cullen smiled. “Good. Now turn around and bend over facing the bed.” “Yes sir.” Tim said as he turned and did as he was told. “How low should I bend?”

  “Until your parallel with the mattress. Then just relax.” Cullen said walking away to the bedside table to get the lube and the closet to get the remote controlled vibe from the box of toys. The one in the drawer had a cord and Cullen wanted more range of motion for this.

  Making his way back to the bed Cullen smirked to himself holding the items and the crop under his arm. Once he was back by Tim's side he set the objects down and laid a hand on Tim's back. “Doing ok darling?” He inquired while he rubbed circles along his husband’s spine. “I am. You ok?” Tim asked in response relaxing under Cullen's hand on his back.

  “I’m alright. You ready for the next part darling? Or do you want to stop all of this?” Tim craned his neck as best he could to look at Cullen, “Yes I’d like to continue.” That made Cullen smile as he pressed a kiss to Tim's spine before he picked up the lube. “Alright then I’m going to get you prepped for the next part ok? Just relax.” He said as he opened the cap and pulled Tim's cheeks apart revealing his hole. “Got it.” Tim said forcing himself to not tense up as he felt the cool gel get dribbled over his asshole.

  Cullen smeared it around with a finger before he added a little to his hand and got it spread over his fingers and went back to getting Tim ready. Pressing a finger lightly over the ring of muscle he slowly teased Tim a bit smiled as his husband’s breathe hitched as he pushed the finger in slowly wiggling it around. “There. That’s one finger. Should we see how many you can take darling? I bet you can take four of them in you tonight.”

  The thought of that made Tim moan as Cullen removed his finger and started to add a second on the next push into him. His cock was leaking precum onto the bed as Cullen fingered him getting him ready for what was to come. There was a little pain when Cullen started to add the third finger but he was used to it. “It’s fine if you’re wondering.” That caused Cullen to stop and blush. “Oh sorry…I got caught up…but you’re sure?”

  “Positive.” Tim said and Cullen nodded before he went back to adding three fingers as well as a little more lube. Once he had all three of his fingers in he decided to do a little searching for Tim's prostate. “Still hard darling? Or do you want a little help?” Cullen said as he pressed his fingers against the little bundle of nerves making Tim moan loudly. “Mmm…yes..sir. I’m still hard.” Tim said before he moaned again Cullen's other hand toying with his balls.

  “Heh. I’m sure you are. Probably ready to cum from just my fingers in your ass. But that won’t do.’ He gripped Tim’s cock and gave it a small squeeze as he pressed on his prostate again causing Tim to make a high keening noise. ‘You can’t cum until I say so understand?” He let go of Tim's cock and pulled his fingers out making Tim whine at the loss of being filled from Cullen's fingers. “Yes sir. I understand.”

  “Very good. Now? Do you want me to try for four fingers or should I just get the next part of my plan going?” He asked picking up the lube again with his clean hand. Tim bit his lip as he thought. “Can’t cum until he says…do I think I can take four fingers in me? I mean that’s a lot! Nearly his whose hand!” Tim moaned as he felt Cullen blow over his exposed hole. “Well? Or would you prefer I choose?” “I can take it. But no more than four please sir.”

  Cullen smiled and kissed the cheek closest to him. “Alright darling. You’re doing so well. I’m very proud of you.” Tim blushed at the praise and was glad Cullen couldn’t see his face well. “Thank you sir.” Cullen chuckled and moved so he was sitting on the bed by Tim's face and kissed him softly. Tim kissed him back and pouted when Cullen broke the kiss. “You know I have plans still. And?’ Cullen moved towards Tim's ear to whisper, ‘I’ll be making good use of that mouth of yours soon darling. You’ll be sucking me off like your life depended on it.”

  Tim moaned softly at that and Cullen kissed his cheek before he got off the bed and went back around to Tim's ass. He added more lube to his fingers and to Tim's hole before he pushed three of his fingers in again to loosen Tim's hole up a bit more. “Ok I’m gonna try to add the fourth one now. You’ll let me know if it hurts right?” Cullen asked as he pulled his fingers out slowly. “I will.” Came Tim's response.

  Cullen nodded and slowly added four fingers back into Tim pauses every few moments to let Tim get used to it. “Darling? Talk to me. Let me know how you’re feeling.” He said and smiled softly when Tim started to speak. “It burns a bit…but not too painfully. Ahh…it feels good though. Mmm…just gimme a minute ok?” he said breathing deeply as Cullen stopped his fingers again.

  “Ok it’s better you can…mmm…yes that’s good. It’s better now. So much better…I feel so full…AHH!” Tim's hips jerked causing more precum to fall from his cock as Cullen started to press his prostate again. Cullen smirked as he played with Tim's prostate pressing and rubbing it causing him to leak precum like crazy.

  “There. I think that’s enough for now. At least…with my fingers.’ He said as he removed them and wiped them on a corner of the bedspread before picking up the vibe and getting lubed up and pushing it into Tim, ‘Got the cordless one so I can say go into the other room and you’d have this buzzing like mad right on your prostate.” Cullen remarked as he positioned it how he wanted it. “The…wait..it’s got a cord…what?” Tim asked trying to keep from moaning as he was filled again. “It has a cord so I can remove it yes. But the controls? All wireless. Now to turn it on.” Cullen replied as he did so putting it on the lowest setting. Tim moaned as it buzzed to life in his ass. “Ahh~!” Cullen smiled and gripped Tim's cock and gave it a few strokes. “You’re doing good. Maybe I’ll let you cum from this. Would you like that Darling?” Tim nodded and swallowed before he answered, “Yes please sir. Please let me cum.”

  “Alright. But only because you asked nicely. Next time? You don’t cum until I say so. Understand?” The strokes got faster as Tim moaned and writhed “Yes sir! I…aaahh…understand~!” Cullen kissed Tim's shoulder at his response and turned the vibrator up making Tim cum all over Cullen's hand and the bedspread below him. “You did very good darling. Do you want to take a break to catch your breath?” Cullen asks turning the vibrator off.

  “Ok…a break would be good…can I lay down for it?” Tim says panting. “Alright. Do you want me to clean you up a bit?” Cullen said while he laid Tim down on the bed away from the small puddle of cum on the bedspread and turned the vibrsator off. “I’m good. Though I can clean your hand up if you wanted? Since you want me putting my mouth to good use.” Cullen kissed Tim softly. “Later. For now? I am going to wash my hands while you rest a bit. Is that ok?”

  “Alright. And can you grab me a water bottle please while you’re up?” “Sure.” Cullen said kissing Tim's cheek before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Once that was done he went to the kitchen to grab a couple of water bottles and headed back into their bedroom. He smiled as he looked at Tim lying on the bed chest moving as he breathed the ropes tightening and slacking with the movement.

  “Gonna stand there all night dear? Or are you gonna come over and drink with me?” Tim said smirking up at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Hey...for the next part? Do you want me to take the ropes off? I mean they can’t be comfortable after all we’ve done so far.” Cullen asked helping Tim sit up and drink from the bottle once it was open. “Nah its fine. You wanted to surprise me with this. I don’t want to make you take them off until we’re both ready too.”

  “If you’re sure then ok. Cause this time? You’re not cumming until I say so.” Cullen said with a kiss to Tim's temple. “I understand. Though you should drink up too dear. I don’t want you to get dehydrated just because your making me feel like all I live for is to please you. And that came out wrong.” Tim said shaking his head as Cullen chuckled before drinking from his own bottle.

  “No you’re right. I don’t need to be passing out because I forgot to drink my water. Though you’re gonna be drinking something else once you’re done. And…hang on a second.’ He broke off and capped the bottles setting them down before undoing and loosening the ropes around Tim's arms so he could move them. ‘There. I’ll re-tie them before we get back to sex…that ok?” Tim rubbed his arms a bit before he kissed Cullen holding him close.

  “Perfect dear. Means I can touch you for a bit before we play some more.” Tim said running a hand in Cullen's hair. Cullen smiled and nuzzled his head against Tim's hand. “I did leave the vibe in…do you want me to take it out for now?” He asked Tim's hand still massaging his head. “It’s fine. Besides you need my attention in more ways than just head scratches. I’ll make sure you didn’t wait for naught.” Tim replied smirking and nipping at the shell of Cullen's ear.

  “Mm…can’t wait. Seeing as I plan to make you work for your next orgasm. Maybe I’ll get those nipple clamps after all? No…I think I have a better idea than that.” Cullen said looking at Tim his eyes lidded. “You gonna let me know? Or am I going to be surprised?” Cullen smiled at Tim's question and kissed him softly. “You’re gonna be surprised and in the chair while I get the bedspread into the wash. But first? Arms if you please.”

  Tim nodded and hugged Cullen before he turned around to show his arms so the ropes could be redone. Once the ropes were secured behind his back again he let Cullen help him up and put him in the armchair by the window. “Now I’m going to blindfold you and turn the vibe back on. Alright darling? I’ll add the surprise too.” Tim nodded, “Yes sir.” Smiling Cullen walked off to get the blindfold and Tim's surprise. “Now eyes shut.”

  Tim shut his eyes and felt Cullen place the black blindfold over his eyes and secure it behind his head. “Good. You doing ok?” “I am.” Cullen kissed his cheek before he pulled back to add one last thing. “Alright now you be good and not make a mess darling. I’d hate to have to punish you on our wedding night.” Cullen said as he added the vibrating cock ring to Tim turning it on and making him moan.

  “There. All done getting you ready. I’ll be back in a bit.” Tim nodded and moaned leaning his head back onto the head rest as he felt the vibe in his ass come back to life while Cullen gathered up the soiled bedspread to throw into the wash real quick. “Man…hearing him moan like that is making me even harder.” Cullen said to himself moaning softly as he palmed the bulge in his boxers. “But no. No getting off yet. Not until Tim has his mouth around me that is.”

  After the washer was going Cullen turned the vibrator in Tim up a bit smirking as he heard the moans get louder. “Maybe I should gag him next time? But then I can’t hear him…oh well.” Walking back into the bedroom Cullen gasped seeing Tim all bound in the chair cock fully erect at his stomach. “You look so beautiful. I’m tempted to just let you fuck me while you’re tied up in that chair. Later though. For now?’ Cullen pulled him up and walked him to the bed, ‘You have to suck me off. I’ll ride you after that ok?”

  Tim nodded and laid down on his front with Cullen's help. “Ok…do you want the blindfold off?” Tim nodded again and Cullen removed it along with his own boxers, “Alright it’s off now…get to work darling and remember? You can’t cum until I say so.” Cullen reminded Tim petting his hair as he guided him to his cock moaning as Tim sucked the head into his mouth.

  Tim moaned around his husband’s cock taking it as deep as he could without the use of his hands to help steady him but he did have his dear Cullen's hands on his head and back helping with that. God he loved hearing Cullen moan his name as he pulled up to lick the underside and head before taking him back down. “ _He’s pretty hard already. I’m sure I can get him to cum easy but I want to make it last longer for him._ ” Tim thought while he worked Cullen with his mouth.

  Cullen moaned and pulled Tim up kissing him deeply, “Mmm..darling I’m so close.” Tim grinned and kissed Cullen again sucking on his tongue before he pulled back, “I can handle that.” He said before he went back down on Cullen taking him deeper and moaning as the vibrator was set higher the on his cock still low thankfully. Cullen moaned and tapped his fingers on Tim's shoulder letting him know he was going to start thrusting.

  Tim pulled up to nod before going back to work and sucking as Cullen thrust into his mouth. “ _So close! Mmmm…can’t wait to cum in his mouth!_ ” Cullen thought as he fucked Tim's mouth moaning as he felt the graze of Tim's teeth once in a while. Tim sucked harder and licked around the head moaning when Cullen grabbed his hair. “I’m gonna cum!” Cullen said making Tim picked up his pace until Cullen came. Tim drank most of it down, saving the rest for Cullen.

  Cullen panted as Tim came up for a kiss sharing some of his cum with him. Cullen moaned into the kiss feeling Tim smirk against his lips. “Was that good sir?” Tim asked pulling his head back to look at Cullen. “Perfect. Now I’m gonna get you all ready again and myself. Then? I’m going to ride you is that alright darling?” “It’s alright sir. Do you want me laying against the pillows?”

  “I do. Now C’mon up you go.” Cullen said helping Tim up and moving him to the pillows at the head of the bed and building them up more before laying Tim back against them and getting a look at his cock. “Mmm. Do you want me to suck you off darling? Or would you rather watch me finger myself as I get ready for you?” Cullen offered as he got up to get the lube.

  “I’d like to watch you sir.” Tim replied gasping as Cullen licked at the head of his cock briefly. “Very well darling. I’ll take the ring off of you and the vibrator as well. You’re doing so good. I think I’ll let you choose which toy you want inside of you next is that alright?” “Ok. The combination one? You know the one I wore two nights ago?” Cullen sighed softly at that. “I remember. I came so hard that night and you did as well. You had me suck you off with you fingered me and had a vibe tied around my cock. Maybe we should do that again later?”

  “Tomorrow I promise. For now? Please get these vibes off.” Tim asked sighing as Cullen turned the toys off and removed them. “You should see your ass right now. It’s gaping a little…maybe I should just fuck you instead? Fill you up and make you beg?” Tim shook his head at that. “Not tonight please sir.” Cullen pouted a little but nodded and got up to get the requested toy a combination butt plug and cock ring.

  “I forget why we have this toy again. Do you remember?” Cullen asked as he got it out of their closet and returned to the bed to prep Tim again lubing up his fingers and pushing them inside of Tim's body making him groan. “We…saw it in a fanfic and looked it up. Thought it’d be…mm…fun.” Tim supplied as Cullen played his prostate a bit before he removed his fingers and lubed the plug portion up putting the ring over Tim's cock and his balls through their place in the toy before pushing the plug in gently.

  “Oh right! How’s that feel darling?” Cullen asked sitting up and lying back stretching. “Feels great. I can feel it pressing against my prostate when I move. Can’t wait to feel inside of you sir.” Tim replied making Cullen smile as he spread his legs so Tim could see and opened the lube smearing some on his hand and fingers before he got to work fingering himself. Cullen groaned as he finally had something in him after teasing and kissing and watching Tim come undone.

  “ _FINALLY! Mmm..now to keep from cumming again just from fingering myself. I’m going to cum fucking myself on Tim's cock. Oh…god that feels so good!_ ” Cullen thought as he fucked himself on his fingers. Tim moaned as he rocked his hips back and forth a bit pressing the plug against his prostate with each rock. “Stay still….ahhh…darling. I’m almost done. Then? Then I’m going to ride you…aaa..mm…until I cum.” Cullen said two fingers deep in his ass now.

  “Yes sir.” Tim said and he stopped rocking licking his lips as Cullen moaned and panted adding a third finger. “Remember when I caught you? Fucking yourself on your hand the other jacking your cock. You looked so beautiful. Then you watched me get myself off. Oh you looked so pleased with yourself as you watched me.” Tim said moaning softly at the memory. “If I recall? I fucked you in the shower next. Got you to be hard as a rock just from prepping you. Hell I think you came from that darling.”

  Tim chuckled as Cullen removed his fingers from himself and lubed up Tim's cock making him moan. “Now? Now I’m gonna ride you. Then? We’re gonna take a bath and maybe fuck in there too. You can make me cum as much as you want then.” Cullen said as he started to lower himself onto the head of Tim's cock.

  “Ahh…I’d love to do that sir. Make you cum so much you don’t remember your own name. Gonna…mmm…gonna fuck you with one of the toys. Or maybe fuck you myself like this.” Tim said moaning as Cullen lowered himself onto his lap his cock fully in him. “Ah…darling…I missed this. I missed having you in me.” Cullen said wrapping his arms around Tim's neck and kissing him as he started to fuck himself on Tim's cock.

  Tim moaned into the kiss the motions making the toy in his ass press his prostate relentlessly while the ring part kept him from cumming too soon. Breaking the kiss Cullen started to bite at Tim's throat making him hiss at first. “Bringing out the teeth so late?” Cullen laughed and kissed him again moaning as Tim’s cock hit his prostate. “Can’t help it. Wanna cum again. You can cum as soon as I do understand? Not one moment before.” Tim laughed and kissed Cullen thrusting his hips up to meet him. “Of course sir.”

  Cullen moaned loudly at the sudden thrust and held on as Tim start to meet him with every movement. “How…mmm how’s feel? Feel like you’re getting fucked while you fuck me darling? “ Cullen asked laying his head on Tim's shoulder. “It does! Best feeling ever. Mmm…I think if you’re ever up for it? You should wear it and fuck me. Up to you dear.” Tim said slipping from their play. “Dear? Slipped so easily knowing ahhh soon I’ll be cumming all over you?”

  “Sorry sir can’t help it. You’re so beautiful riding my cock like this. How close are you? I can’t sait to see your face again as you cum. You look positively heavenly when you cum.” Tim said making Cullen moan as the ropes scratched at his nipples as he pressed himself into Tim’s chest his hips nearly slamming down onto Tim's. “I’m close! So close! Ahh…I love how your cock keeps hitting me just right darling.”

  Tim blushed at that, “I’m glad you feel that way. Can’t wait to see you all strung out on me.” Tim said nipping at Cullen's ear making him groan. “Tim!” Cullen cried out as he came. “You…you can cum now darling…fill me up darling darling Tim.” Tim moaned and worked his hips faster fucking Cullen through his orgasm and into his own moaning loudly as he came filling Cullen up.

  Panting and moaning Cullen kissed Tim lazily getting up off his cock he started to untie the ropes from his husband. “So good Tim…just…so good. Dunno if I can cum again after that. I think you fucked me into another orgasm as I was still cumming.” Tim smiled and kissed Cullen's chest licking at his nipples making the smaller man moan softly. “I think you can but I’ll save that for the bathroom when we’re getting clean.”

  Nodding Cullen undid the last rope and got the toy off of Tim before rubbing the feeling back into his arms and torso. “Want me to get the lotion? You must need it. I left those on so long.” Tim shook his head and scooped Cullen up into his arms. “I’ll use the in shower stuff for now? Let’s get you all cleaned up dear.”


End file.
